Havoc
by DeathWolfe
Summary: My take on a Chaos story. Percy is betrayed by the camp and leaves with Nico and Thalia. They join with Chaos and become some of the strongest ever. When a mysterious alien race attacks Earth, will they help their old friends, or will they leave them to die? Rated T for safety and language. PercyxOC NicoxOC ThaliaxOC
1. A Brief History Of The Universe

**Hi guys, DeathWolfe here! This is a Chaos story. Yes it's overused but hey, so what? Just saying that this story will have erratic updates due to my schedule so ya.**

**Disclaimer: I may be a guy but I ain't old therefore I ain't Rick**

* * *

In the beginning there was nothing. Then there was Chaos, the Creator, the first god, father of all. Over the millions of years since he appeared with his wife, Eotia, they have worked to craft the universe we know today. Chaos made the stars, the planets, the asteroids, the nebulae, the comets, he made all the objects in space. Eotia let life grow on all the planets where it either flourished or died eventually there was only 5 solar systems in each galaxy with only one planet with life on it. All was well and to safeguard each planet while they rested Eotia and Chaos set forth a race of beings known as the Protogenoi. There were 14 per planet and each had a domain to guard. The Protogenoi, or Primordials watched over everything while Chaos and Eotia slept.

But, on one planet in a far corner of the universe an insect developed an ability that could prove disastrous. They could hypnotize and therefore control any creature they came across. It is worth mentioning that at this time the Primordials were not immortal like they are now. They were similar to the Hunters of Artemis in which they would live forever but could still die. The insects grew power-hungry and managed to control the greatest creature on their planet. A beast that they used to kill the Primordials of the planet. Feeding off of the life essence of the Primordials they mutated and grew, developing high intelligence as well as a special ability depending on which Primordial they fed off. Calling themselves the Qithik they quickly developed greater and greater technology. They eventually developed space travel and upon discovering a writing in the Primordials language. It stated that there were more planets out there and more civilizations in existence. They decided that they would be the true rulers of the universe and that all would bow to them, or die.

Soon the Qithik had control of their galaxy and either killed or enslaved every race. They killed the Primordials on those planets and fed the life essence to certain animals increasing either their physical or mental attributes. They then continued on, galaxy to galaxy, conquering and killing until only twelve galaxies remained. The remaining Primordials, all 840, joined together and cast the greatest spell in existence. It reached out to Chaos and Eotia and woke them from slumber but at the same time the Qithik captured two more galaxies. The amount of energy required for the spell was immense and tragically all but the Primordials from one planet were destroyed by the spell. Chaos was horrified at the destruction caused by the Qithik and managed to throw them back to their side of the universe. He talked to the last Primordials and had them each create a replica of themselves that would remain on their planet to safeguard it while they joined Chaos and Eotia in defending the last free galaxies. They recruited soldiers from the planets, people that were forgotten, outcasts but still had strength in their blood and valor in their hearts.

For a million years they fought a secret war against the Qithik, each Primordial leading a division of the army, but the soldiers had no commander among them for the times when the Primordials were needed elsewhere. Chaos could not choose a commander from the army for he had to remain impartial between each Primordial but looked elsewhere on each planet , searching for a being strong enough and true enough to be the commander of a 15th division that answered only to Chaos and Eotia. The Guardians of Chaos were thus formed and this is where our story truly begins.

* * *

**So what do ya think?**

**I apologize in advance for any long gaps between updates but hopefully it shouldn't be too long of a wait**


	2. Betrayal

**DeathWolfe again! So now the story really begins.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a Canadian, therefor I'm not Rick**

* * *

Percy's PoV

_'That bitch! How could she?' _I was walking through the rain down Broadway with my cousins, Thalia and Nico, we had left camp two days ago. Two freakin' days of pain and sorrow, looking for a way out of this mess. It was all her fault, her's and that bastard Anthony's. We walked slowly, each remembering why we left and who we still trust. Only Katie, Grover, the Stoll's, Chris, Clarisse and the rest of the Seven as well as Reyna and Malcolm still believed in us. Suddenly I am overwhelmed by a flashback of when I found out.

_*Flashback*_

_I had just returned from Olympus to ask Athena's permission to marry Annabeth. Thankfully she agreed and even gave me the ring. The only shadow on my mind was Anthony. My half-brother was one arrogant asshole, he was trying to make me look bad while always going for what I still had. He kept spreading rumors about me but no one really listened except for campers that were new and hadn't been there during the Titan or Giant wars. I didn't really care what he was saying about me but when he started __slowly removing my friends with lies and deceit I started speaking out against him. But of course it was too late, almost everyone hated me except my close friends still liked me and most of the gods hated me with even more of a vengeance. But this day was going to be good, I can feel it. As I walked across the camp boundary I stopped and scratched Peleus on the head. I headed to my cabin to put some stuff away then went to find Annabeth. I walked over to Malcolm who was sitting on a bench outside his cabin reading a book. "Hey Malcolm, you seen Annabeth anywhere nearby?"_

___He looked up at me and shook his head while replying," Not at the moment but I saw her go into the woods a few hours ago." I nodded, "Okay, thanks Malcolm." He just waved and went back to his book. When I got to the woods I looked around but couldn't see Annabeth, I walked the path to Zeus' Fist then was about to check near Bunker 9 when I heard the giggling. I looked around but only saw my brother Anthony making out with a blond. Thinking that she was an Aphrodite girl, I headed towards the path when I heard something that made me freeze. "Oh Anthony, you're so much better than Percy." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Annabeth was cheating on me with Anthony. "Mmmmm, when are you going to break up with my weak half-brother?" She giggled again than replied "Soon, babe. He's supposed to be returning today from a quest and I can break up with him after dinner. I shook my head, glared then snarled while walking into the clearing where they were. "No need, Annabeth. I heard it all." She turned and the color drained out of her face. "P-P-Percy, it's not what it looks like, I can explain." She started to run towards me but I sidestepped and pulled out the ring. "I was going to propose to you but you cheated on me and now have the nerve to lie about it!" I yelled at her. When she saw the velvet box she gasped and reached for it. "Yes, I'll marry you, please I was forced by Anthony." I glanced at him and he just smirked and shook his head, denying that Annabeth was telling the truth. "Sorry Annabeth but I don't think so." I pulled the ring away from her, pocketed it and walked off._

___That night I took all the emergency ambrosia and nectar in my cabin, all my mortal money as well as my drachmas, put them all in a backpack with my clothes and took the Minotaur horn off my wall. I left a letter that I wrote earlier in the day by the Big House and then I snuck over to Thalia's Pine and used my powers to carve a small hole in the ground that I then filled with water and placed the Minotaur horn inside. To make sure no one took it I froze the water and enchanted it so that no one could break it unless I wanted them to. I was about to leave camp forever when two hands grabbed my shoulders. "And just where do you think you're going, Seaweed Brain?" I turned around and saw Nico and Thalia standing there. Thalia wasn't dressed in her usual Hunter's clothes and I raised an eyebrow at that. She sighed, "I couldn't take it anymore after Phoebe's death, so I left." I nodded and answered Nico's question "Annabeth cheated on me with Anthony. I've lost my place here so I'm going to leave." They nodded and then when I turned to leave they followed me. "Why are you guys following me? You guys are still welcome at camp." Nico must have shook his head because I could hear his hair moving"Perce, the only reason I was tolerated by Anthony at camp was because he didn't want you to mess up his pretty-boy face." Thalia just gave me a shock to my neck and gave her reason. "I was going to stay at camp but Anthony sounds like a real arrogant bastard and I just lost all respect for Annabeth." I just shrugged and muttered, "Fine then. We stick together."_

___*Flashback Ends*_

I gasped as I came back to reality and realized that no time had passed while the flashback happened. Nico and Thalia looked at me and I shrugged, "Flashback" They nodded and we kept on travelling. We were somewhere near Boston by now. After the first night and day of travel we had come to my mother's apartment only to find a massive fire raging. Nico did a quick check of the life signatures and then shook his head. I just clenched my jaw and told him to shadow travel us somewhere else. Therefore we ended up in Boston, where we were now running like crazy from a massive pack of hellhounds and just to add insult there were Lastrygonian giants riding them. I ducked as a flaming cannonball shot over my head then I turned around and slashed at a riderless hellhound that got too close. Right then we ran into an alley that ended in a brick wall when a rip opened up between us and the monsters and a man dressed in a black suit with white spots on it stepped out. He looked at the monsters, frowned and held out his hand while muttering something. The monsters all dissolved into a black mist that he sucked into his hand and then he turned to us. I couldn't find the words to describe him except timeless, he looked like he was in his mid-thirties with dark skin and black hair. His eyes were white with black irises so you couldn't tell where the pupil was. In his eyes was a sense of seeing everything since before time began. I narrowed my eyes and asked him, "Who are you?" When he spoke it was a deep, rich voice that automatically calmed you down. "I, my dear demigods, am Chaos"

Nico PoV

_Wow, this guy must be insanely powerful, I bet he could take down all the Titans without breaking a sweat. But what does he want with three demigods like us?_ It seems like I said the last part of that out loud because Chaos laughed and answered the question. "I want you three because I need a commander in my group of soldiers to help me protect the universe. Also you'll see some old friends of yours." We looked at each other and nodded, Percy turned to Chaos "We accept, Lord Chaos." He smiled and said "Please call me Chaos." Then he walked through the portal and we followed him.

* * *

**Whoo, so that's that. Next one will hopefully be soon but you never know.**


	3. The Enemy

**DeathWolfe here, so when we last saw our heroes they were just entering the place where Chaos is.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenager, therefore I'm not Rick**

* * *

3rd Person PoV

Chaos and the three cousins appeared at a massive door that was made of obsidian inlaid with gems and lines of palladium, osmium and titanium. He pushed them open and they walked into a throne room that put the one on Olympus to shame. It was made in the same style as the doors and had 16 thrones in a horseshoe shape. The one on the far right was made of what seemed to be pure darkness that swirled and twisted, always trying to become a formless mass, in it sat a man that had pure black hair and eyes with dark skin and was wearing leather armor that was colored black with a broadsword at his side and a bow on his back. The one next to that was nearly as dark but had engravings of a crescent moon all over them and the top seemed to be made of dark clouds, in it was a woman who had hair and eyes as black as the man she sat next to but her skin was a ghostly white color that seemed to get paler the more you looked at her. She was dressed in armor identical to the man but she had two short swords on her waist and a knife hilt sticking up from each boot. Next to her was a throne that was a gold-grey color that had clocks all over it that all had different times on them. In it was a man that seemed to change between being in his mid-twenties and his mid-fifties, his eyes were a sandy bronze color and his hair changed between the color of his throne and iron grey, his skin was tanned and he had a short beard the same color as his hair. He was dressed in metal armor the same color as his throne and he had a katana at his waist and held a long staff made of oak wood with a clock at the top.

Next to him was a throne nearly identical to his. It was the same color but was unadorned, but when you looked at it you had a sense of everything that happened was necessary to the existence of the universe. In the throne was a woman who had pale blond hair with golden eyes. She had on a dress that matched her hair with a long spear strapped to her back. Next to her was a throne made of blue-green coral. Near the top it was made of glass and was an aquarium. Engraved on the coral was representations of all the animals that lived in the ocean. In it sat a woman who had blue hair and sea-blue eyes. She was wearing light blue leather armor with metal plates on it. She had a pair of short swords at her waist and a trident on her back. A throne made of black jagged rock and five lines that combined at the middle was next to her. In it was a man who was wearing black armor with spikes sticking out on all the joints. He had a helm on that had a vortex where the face was supposed to be. A massive broadsword was strapped to his back. The final throne on that side of the room was one made of a glass outline filled with a miniature world that was constantly being destroyed and created. In it was a woman who had multicolored eyes and red hair. She had a shirt on that had a map of the entire world on it and was wearing blue jeans. She had a cutlass at her side and a shield on her back. The two thrones in the middle were the two biggest in the room. The first throne was a dull red and seemed to be made out of a love burning fire, it was empty as was the one next to it. That one was made of a sheer black metal that had the entire universe on it.

On the left side of the horseshoe was seven other thrones. On the far left was one made of clouds that were normally fluffy but turned black and flashed lightning when the occupant glared at the man across from him. The occupant was a young man that looked like Apollo with the blond hair and tanned skin, he even had headphones on. He had yellow eyes and sunglasses pushed up on his hair. He was dressed in a light blue hoodie with a cloud on it and jeans. He had a bow and quiver on his back and a sword at his belt. Next to him was a throne made of pure gold that had small suns engraved all over it. In it was a woman with the same hair and complexion as the man next to her and the same eyes. She had a golden dress on and a rapier at her side with a dagger in one of her boots. Next to her was a throne made of light blue stone with clouds on it. It had a representation of the weather on it and in it was an old man in a blue suit that would sometimes go gray. He had white hair and blue eyes with thin white scars all over his body. He had a DMR sniper rifle on his back and a bandolier of magazines on his torso. Next to him was a throne made of dirt with mini trees at the top and a stream going down one side. In it was a woman with dirty brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a green and brown dress with a pair of glaives on her back. Next to her was a throne made of water with a trident on the back. In it was a man identical to Poseidon except for the fact that his hair had grey streaks in it. He had a trident on his back and a shield made of ice strapped to his left arm. Next to him were two nearly identical thrones. Both were red and both had hearts on them. In one was a young man that had blond hair and red eyes. He had a red shirt on and black jeans with a red bow with a quiver of red arrows on his back. The man next to him had black hair and pink eyes. He had identical clothes on and had a battle-ax strapped to his back.

Thalia PoV

Wow, this place was fancy. My only question was: who were these people? And what did Chaos want with us? Chaos chuckled and motioned his hand towards the people on the thrones. "These people, demigods, are the primordials." He pointed to the man in black armor. "Erebus, Primordial of Darkness." The woman in black. "Nyx, Primordial of Night." The man that switched ages. "Chronos, Primordial of Time." The woman in gold-grey. "Ananke, Primordial of Necessity." The woman with the trident. "Thalassa, Primordial of the Seas." The man with the void for a face. "Tartarus, Primordial of Torment." The woman that was continuously creating the mini world. "Thesis, Primordial of Creation." He switched to the other side of the room. The man in gold. "Aether, Primordial of Light." The woman in gold. "Hemera, Primordial of Day." The man with the DMR. "Ouranos, Primordial of Air." The woman on the earthen throne. "Gaea, Primordial of Earth." The man with the trident. "Pontus, Primordial of Water." The man with red eyes. "Eros, Primordial of Love." The final man with pink eyes. "Phanes, Primordial of Procreation."

He turned to us and said. "I assume you want to know why I need your help." He made a holographic image of a insectoid that walked on two legs with spindly extremities and intelligent eyes. "This is a Qithik, a race of insects that have a terrifying combination of abilities: They can control minds and they can absorb the life essence of a dying immortal." The primordials shuddered for a second then calmed down. Chaos continued. "Many years ago, all the planets in the universe had Primordials to guard them. The Qithik killed the Primordials on their planet and grew more powerful and intelligent with the absorbed powers. They developed space travel and conquered every planet they came across until there was only twelve solar systems left. The Primordials of those twelve systems came together and cast a spell that woke me from my slumber. Sadly, two of the systems were lost to the Qithik and all but the Primordials you see here were destroyed by the energy required for the spell. I forced the Qithik back to their side of the Universe and created a shield around the last ten solar systems. But now they have returned and I need your help heroes."

* * *

**Whew, now that was long! I'm going to need OCs for later chapters so if you could send them in that would be great. Here's the information I need to make them.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Race: (mortal, demi-whatever, species from other planets)**

**Weapon(s) of choice:**

**Pets (if any):**

**Physical Description:**

**Clothes:**

**How they were recruited:**

**Romantic Interests:**

**Attitude:**

**Powers (if any):**

**Nationality (if from Earth):**

**Please if demi-whatever just from Greek, Roman and Norse religion because Norse are badass.**


End file.
